


Start A Rumor

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [98]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Actor!Klaus, Actress!Caroline, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Human, Arguing, F/M, Mild Smut, Secret Relationship, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: Things are mostly great for costars turned friends turned lovers Caroline Forbes and Klaus Mikaelson. Their only sticking point is the "secret" aspect of their relationship and Caroline's beginning to see Klaus' point.





	1. Chapter 1

**Start A Rumor**

**(Prompt: kc + musician/actor it works either which way! + SECRETLY DATING "we made the mutual decision to go to this party separately and when i arrived there was this asshole flirting with you and i'm trying not to make it obvious i'm seething with jealousy but it's really difficult" bonus points for a few extra scenes of them in public together doing their best to pretend theyre just ~~~friends for the press. Title from "Fashionable People" by The Joel Plaskett Emergency. Rated M for some mild smut.)**

Caroline's chewing on her lip, studying her reflection critically in the mirror. She's been trying on dresses for hours, trying to find the _perfect_ one for the New York premiere of her movie. It's a small film, a different kind of role, and she wants to make an impact. Lexi had brought things that were outside of her usual style box – she'd always leaned more towards sweet than edgy - as instructed and Caroline's not entirely sure how she feels about them. The current dress is nude, long sleeved with a plunging neckline and belted waist. She's just about to call it a maybe when she hears the distinct clatter of a certain set of feet on the metal steps that lead up to her trailer. The door is thrown open without preamble and Caroline freezes, eyes going wide and meeting Lexi's in the mirror.

Shit. She really should have texted Klaus.

In her defense she hadn't thought he'd be done with his scene for at least another hour or two. He's never been very good at knocking, something that had driven her completely _insane_ (much to his gleeful amusement) those first few months of shooting their show. It's a habit that has continued and now that they've been together for a couple months it _usually_ doesn't bother her. And it wouldn't right now if it had been just Lexi with her. She's been Caroline's stylist, and friend, for years and Caroline trusts her to be discrete. However, at Klaus' appearance Lexi's two assistants go slack jawed and begin doing the hair smoothing outfit adjusting routine that he tends to inspire in women.

That's what's worrying her.

Klaus doesn't seem to notice them. He'd paused in the doorway, his lips parted as his eyes take in her form in the mirror, heated and appreciative as they rove over her. It's the kind of look that usually means she needs to strip fast if she wants all of her clothing's seams to survive his hands.

Yeah, the dress was totally more than a _maybe_.

Still. They had an audience and Klaus knew better than to look at her like that in the presence of someone who might throw a tip about them to a gossip blog.

She arches an eyebrow and crosses her arms, injects a note of annoyance into her voice even as she catches his eye and tries to urge him to play along, "Knock much? Can I _help_ you?"

He shakes himself, straightens up, and glances around her trailer. Lexi wiggles her fingers in greeting and the two assistants continue to stare at him like he's a fully stocked dessert table and they've been sugar free for months. Klaus offers them all a nod before focusing his attention back on her. She's holding her breath waiting for his response, hoping he's not going to choose _now_ to bring up the whole, 'why can't people know we're together?' thing. She might have been softening lately but that would be out the window if he decided to spill the beans before she was ready. "D'you have time to run through that scene? I feel like we focused too much on the blocking yesterday and the timing of the dialogue is off."

She sags a little in relief and turns to Lexi. "How many more dresses do we have?"

"Three."

She meets Klaus' eyes again, offers him a slightly friendlier smile. "Can you give me like half an hour? It's for the premiere next month." Something Klaus is well aware that she's insanely nervous about. Early reviews have been good but she checks Rotten Tomatoes daily just waiting for someone to tear her performance to shreds. Just that morning Klaus had found her with her phone in her hand, eyes barely open but glued to the screen.

Distracting her had almost made him late for his call time but Caroline wasn't about to complain.

Instead of leaving as she'd expected Klaus walks further into the room and settles onto the loveseat, leaning back and making himself comfortable. Caroline doesn't have to fake the glare she sends him when his boots come up to rest on her coffee table. His smile turns charming, "Take all the time you need, love."

Caroline's eyes narrow further, this time in warning, but she keeps her tone cheerful, "Wouldn't want to bore you, Klaus. How about I meet you back at your trailer?"

He shakes his head. "Surely a man's opinion wouldn't be remiss?"

Caroline's eyes roll and one of the assistants lets out a breathy giggle. It's Lexi who answers with a snort, "Please. Men only think they know what they're talking about when it comes to clothes."

Klaus looks mildly offended, picking at his sleeve, "I'll have you know British GQ named me one of their best dressed men this year. The issue will be out next week."

Caroline calls upon years of acting lessons to keep her face perfectly blank. She and Klaus shared a publicist and Katherine had been on set with him for that photo shoot. She was also an evil bitch who'd texted Caroline pics all day. She'd mauled him in her front hallway when he'd come over with dinner once the shoot had wrapped.

Klaus preferred casual clothes but he could _really_ rock a suit.

She's positive he knows where her mind has gone, the curl of his lips has become ever so slightly devious. He's weirdly perceptive about her thoughts and not _just_ the dirty ones though he delights in hearing them. "My compliments to your stylist," Lexi shoots back dryly. "Do you want me to kick him out, Caroline?"

One of the assistants looks scandalized, as if Lexi had suggested that they murder him, and Caroline lets out a sigh. "No, it's fine." To Klaus, she directs a saccharine smile, "We have a fight scene to shoot for the next episode. Remember that and don't make me _want_ to hurt you."

She hears a tiny offended huff come from one of the girls and she fights back a smile of triumph. That should nip any rumor mongering in the bud. She pads over to the corner where the rack of dresses and a screen is set up, glancing over at Lexi in question. "The blue one," she instructs and Caroline pulls the hanger.

It's another very deep vee. An intricate pattern and a zipper down the front. "Geez, Lex. This is gonna turn into the press tour o' boobs if I wear too many of these."

Lexi is unconcerned. "We'll mix it up, don't worry. The one's we're using for photo calls and interviews are all pretty sleek and demure. Besides, your boobs are fantastic so why shouldn't we take advantage?"

Caroline very pointedly avoids looking at Klaus, not sure if she could keep up the polite-ish coworkers act she's managed to swing if he had a visible reaction to _that_ statement. "I suppose you've yet to let me down," she says, ducking behind the screen.

"Damn straight!" Lexi chirps. Caroline hears her turn away. "The gold pumps with the peep toes, please." Caroline immediately hears the sound of one of the assistants rummaging through the accessory tote Lexi had brought along.

She'd left her phone behind the screen and it buzzes quietly. Caroline has a pretty good idea of just who's texting her.

 **Klaus [7:17 PM]:** I make no promises about my ability to stick that very detailed list of do's and don'ts you gave me if you wear that dress, sweetheart.

She swallows her scoff. He'd been incredulous when she'd produced said list, back when they were gearing up to shoot season two and she'd admitted that her whole 'hiatus fling to get Klaus out of her system' plan had been a total bust. They'd needed ground rules and _she_ thought they'd mostly worked out just fine.

 **Caroline [7:17 PM]:** You really don't have to come to this thing, you know. I know it's a pain for you to fly out and back in like 14 hours.

 **Klaus [7:18 PM]:** I'm coming.

 **Klaus [7:18 PM]:** Assuming, of course, that you want me to come?

She doesn't hesitate to type out her response. It's a big night for her and she knows she'll be a mess of nerves. There's no other friendly face that she'd want there more than Klaus. She has good friends, and her mom had offered to come, but few people get her, and what she does, like he's able to.

 **Caroline [7:18 PM]:** I want you there.

 **Klaus [7:19 PM]:** I suppose that's settled then. Now, we'll just have to do some negotiating. Surely it's permissible for your friend and co-star to come closer than, what was it you specified? Three feet? That'll look awfully odd in photos. Might start all sorts of nasty rumors about diva-ish behavior…

 **Caroline [7:20 PM]:** Please. If anyone's the diva here it's you.

 **Klaus [7:20 PM]:** I resent that.

 **Caroline [7:21 PM]:** But you don't deny it Mr. Has Craft Services Special Order Him Chocolate Bars From The Motherland Because He Claims American Chocolate Tastes Funny.

 **Klaus [7:21 PM]:** You eat them more than I do, love.

 **Caroline [7:21 PM]** : So not the point.

She's startled by Lexi popping her head behind the screen, having been too intent on her phone to hear her coming. "Something wrong with the dress, Caroline?"

Caroline smiles guiltily, pulls the dress out from where she'd tucked it under her arm. "No, sorry! I got a little… distracted."

Lexi smirks, "You actor types and your phones. Klaus is glued to his too. Tweet something nice about me while you put on that dress, all right? I'm betting it's gonna be a winner."

She ducks back around the screen, leaving Caroline alone. She shimmies out of the nude dress carefully, stepping out of the wine colored suede pumps that had accompanied it. It's whisked away as soon as she tosses it over the top edge and she works on putting on the other one. The color is fantastic, one she knows looks great on her and on camera. It's much more body conscious, clings to her every curve perfectly. She smooths her hands over her sides and makes a mental note to buy Lexi a really good Christmas gift.

From the look on Klaus' face when Caroline steps into his line of sight he just might be sending the stylist one too.

* * *

"And cut! That one was perfect," Alaric, the episodes director, praises. Caroline smiles but all she really wants to do is collapse into a heap on one of the mats and take a nap. She loves the physical aspects of her role, her character – a former master thief coerced into working for the government – frequently kicks ass and takes names. But fight days are technical, requiring many takes and precision. She's been working since 5 AM and it's almost midnight. Klaus is in even worse shape (though to be fair, it's been his ass she's been pretending to kick) and she's had to tackle him twenty plus times today. She holds her breath, hoping they'll get to call it a day. Alaric's conferring with one of the producers and a camera operator. "Twenty dollars says we're her for another hour," Klaus grumbles.

Caroline groans, rolling her sore shoulders. "Don't jinx it," she warns him. "All I want to do is shower and go home."

"In that order?" he teases. "The shower at your condo is far nicer than the one in your trailer. Plenty of room for two, even."

She glances around quickly, checking to see who's in earshot, but none of the crew is paying them any attention. They're all focused on the mini conference Alaric is having and Caroline supposes that makes sense. They've _all_ had a long day. Content that their conversation is relatively private Caroline sidles closer to Klaus. Glancing at his face she winces at finding it closed off, any hint of flirty suggestiveness gone. "Klaus," she says, trailing off weakly.

Whatever he'd been about to say is cut off by Alaric calling the day a wrap and the crew begins chattering as they get ready to clear the set for the night. Klaus turns from her, tossing, "I'll see you in the morning, Caroline," over his shoulder as he walks away, brushing off a PA who offers him a bottle of water.

She bites down on the inside of her mouth to keep from calling after him knowing she would only make things worse right now. Someone calls her name and she turns to see one of the makeup artists with a box of wipes at her elbow. She takes one gratefully, scrubbing at her caked on foundation. And then another because stage makeup is no joke and she needs something to occupy herself so she doesn't go chasing after Klaus and blow their whole cover. "Are you okay?" the woman asks, sounding concerned.

Caroline forces a bright look, "Fine. Just tired. I think I'm just going to grab my stuff and head home. Thank god for late calls, right?" She says goodnight absently to a few people as she makes her way through the winding hallways of the soundstage they shoot on. She's hopeful as she steps outside glancing over to see if there are any lights on in Klaus' trailer. Her heart sinks when she sees it's dark and still, knows he must have raced to leave without her. They'd planned to sleep in tomorrow, go out for breakfast at a tiny diner that they both loved that no one looked at them twice in. They liked to linger, trading sections of the newspaper over bottomless cups of coffee.

She'd been looking forward to it, the teeny piece of normalcy that they'd gotten precious little of since shooting had resumed in July.

Caroline has two options. Head to her place, try to enjoy her too large shower alone and crawl into bed where she'd likely toss and turn and dwell on the glimmer of hurt in Klaus' features that she could see every time she shied away from him in public.

 _Or_ , she could go to his place. She had a key and what was the harm in _trying_ to talk to him? She had a sneaking suspicion that he wouldn't be resting easier than she would if they let things simmer until tomorrow.

They were actors. Beauty sleep was important, right?

Mind made up Caroline lets herself into her trailer and quickly strips out of her wardrobe and into her street clothes. She scoops up her purse before hurrying to the parking lot. She keeps her head down, avoiding the few clumps of people chatting to wind down from the day.

Maybe it was rude, she's pretty sure she heard her name once or twice. Oh, well. She'd spring for cupcake platters sometime soon and everyone would forget the night she stormed off in her own little world.

She'll plan something tomorrow. But tonight? Caroline's on a mission.

* * *

The shower in Klaus' ensuite is running when she walks into his bedroom and Caroline crawls onto the bed, stuffing pillows behind her back and leaning against the metal bars that make up his headboard. Once she's comfortable she struggles to keep her eyes open but she refuses to give into the lure of sleep. Klaus is stubborn enough to leave her there and go to sleep in his guest room and Caroline has no desire to wake up in his bed alone. She sits up straighter when she hears the water cut out, twists the hem of her sweater between her fingers in an effort to keep herself occupied.

Klaus sees her as soon as he opens the door, towel clad with steam billowing out behind him. "Hey," she greets him. She makes an effort not to sound accusatory because she doesn't want to make things worse. She gets why he'd left, knows that Klaus struggles with showing weakness, has an abundance of pride, and that he hated that he was always the one asking for more. "I thought we had plans."

Klaus averts his eyes, going to collect a pair of sweatpants that had been draped over a chair. "Did we?" he asks, tone frosty and holding an edge of hostility, "I must have forgotten. Rather easy for a man to do when his significant other is so reluctant to be seen with him in public, don't you think?"

Caroline sighs, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hand. "I'm sorry," she mumbles. "It's not you." She feels like a broken record and Klaus' scoff doesn't help.

"It is me if you don't trust me," he shoots back, dropping his towel and stepping into his sweats with jerky movements. "I have no problem with people knowing that I love you, Caroline. You do, and that's fine. I understand why and I'll respect your wishes but you obviously don't _trust_ that. You act like you expect me to take out an ad in _Variety_ and out us without consulting you."

Caroline misses most of the words. Her brain had kind of short circuited right at the beginning of his rant and she stares at him with her mouth ajar. "What did you just say?"

Klaus throws her an exasperated look but seems to realize just what he'd said, and what she's stuck on. He blows out a frustrated breath. "It can't be shocking that I love you."

"We've only been together for a few months," Caroline stutters out

He walks over to the bed, sitting down so his hip presses into the side of her calf. He rests his hand on her shin, "And I spent the better part of a year convincing you to give me a chance, didn't I?"

True. He'd asked her to dinner after their first chemistry test back when they'd both still just been auditioning. She'd turned him down, having sworn off dating anyone with any sort of celebrity. One ex was a country singer who'd written a very unsubtle album all about how she'd broken his heart. Another, a football player, had played like shit immediately following her breakup leading to a barrage of angry tweets from fans and insinuations about how she'd 'ruined' him from sportscasters. Caroline was more than a little burnt out on public relationships.

Klaus had been persistent (and tempting), but Caroline had firmly explained her position adding that she didn't want to risk distractions, not when a lead role in a television show on a major cable network was on the line. He'd continued to flirt once they'd both been cast, throughout the shooting of the pilot. Caroline had then been able to refuse on the grounds that she didn't want to screw up their working relationship. She'd been working steadily since she'd moved to LA five years ago and had heard more than a few horror stories about an onset romance blowing up. Caroline had no desire to be another actress people whispered about in faux pity when her ex-boyfriend was photographed with another woman.

Because it was always the woman who got painted with the sad pathetic brush. Just look at Jennifer Aniston.

Their characters had spent the bulk of the first season at odds, forced to work together and deeply resenting it and sniping at each other. The show's viewers enjoyed the charge between them, the edge of sexual tension that underpinned it. She hadn't wanted to screw that up either. The appeal of their onscreen relationship lay in it's uncertain direction. What if people stopped wondering if they wanted to kill each other or fuck whenever they were onscreen if they took things further in real life?

Klaus hadn't necessarily agreed with her reasoning, had been particularly incredulous about her insistence that their chemistry might suffer. She'd been fairly certain that he would have kissed her during that particular discussion, would have pinned her against the wall of her trailer and made her eat her words, if they hadn't been interrupted by one of their co-stars.

Caroline had thrown herself into her work, been thrilled when the first season of the show had been popular beyond her wildest dream. Klaus had stopped pressing the issue, _after_ making his position clear, and they'd become friends. Good friends. She tended to over prepare as a means of controlling her anxiety about screwing up and he was excellent at easing her mind, making her comfortable in a scene.

That very ability had been what had led her to call him from the location in Thailand, freaking out over the film she was working on over her hiatus. It was emotionally heavy, and the weight rested squarely on her shoulders. Klaus had flown out the next day, no questions asked, and she'd burst into tears when he'd knocked on her hotel room door much to his bewilderment. Still, he'd gathered her close, held her until she was able to talk, his initial stiffness easing after a few moments. He'd listened to her fears, countered each one with logic and a confident belief in her abilities that had left her awed and grateful.

Was it any wonder she'd kissed him a few days later?

He'd returned her kiss with enthusiasm and they'd raced back to their hotel. He'd asked her if she'd mind if he stayed, explored Thailand a little while she worked. Caroline had agreed and they'd fallen into an easy domesticity.

It had been the happiest she'd ever been.

She'd told herself it was temporary, knowing even then that she was probably lying to herself. They'd gone to Wales once she'd wrapped her project, stayed in the small town Klaus had been born in. It had been amazing and thoughts of breaking things off had seemed more and more impossible with each passing day.

Eventually, she'd admitted defeat, told Klaus that she wanted to try, though she'd had some terms. Wanting them to be _private_ had been number one.

There'd been some adjustments when they'd returned to Los Angeles to begin shooting but they'd managed to carve out something that Caroline thought was pretty damn amazing.

She scoots closer to him, threads her fingers through his and tugs until he looks at her. "I do trust you, Klaus. If I thought you'd ever go behind my back I wouldn't be with you. I check because I can't not check, you know? Obsessive attention to detail is kind of my thing."

He cracks a smile, "I really can't argue with _that_."

Caroline presses a kiss to his shoulder, "And I love you too, FYI."

Klaus' eyes widen and she almost wants to laugh but he's reaching for her and swooping down, a hand winding into her hair as he slants his mouth over hers. She expects frantic but Klaus goes slow and Caroline's eyes flutter shut as he teases her lips apart with gentle brushes of his tongue, his thumb stroking over her collarbone. She pushes him away when a yawn practically cracks her jaw, poking him half-heartedly in the side as he laughs into the skin of her throat. "Shut up," she mutters. "Sleepy."

He heaves himself up, pulling her with him. "Then we'll sleep."

"I'm all gross," Caroline complains though she obligingly shimmies her hips when he crouches to pull her jeans down. She reaches under her shirt and unclasps her bra, slipping it through the arm of her sweater and dropping it on the floor.

Klaus turns her pliant form around, pressing his chest to her back as he leans down to turn down the covers on his bed. "You're not. You can shower in the morning."

She twists her head back to press a kiss under his jaw, "But I wanted to have sex in the morning."

Klaus stiffens and Caroline takes the opportunity to graze his throat with his teeth. His voice is thicker, "We can do that after. Possibly _during_ your shower, even. I'm not picky."

It's her turn to laugh as she crawls under the covers, settling on her side. "I am well aware." She rolls to face Klaus as he lays down, hitching a leg over his thighs. His hand strokes the skin of her bare leg under the blankets and Caroline hums in pleasure. "'Night, Klaus," she murmurs, letting out another yawn as she burrows into her pillow. "Love you."

She barely hears him reply, lulled to sleep by his familiar scent and touch, secure in the knowledge that he'd be there in the morning.

* * *

Caroline walks into the after party trying hard to appear at least _somewhat_ cool. It's difficult, she smiles so widely it's nearly painful as she practically vibrates with excitement. She'd been too nervous to watch the screen as the movie played, her eyes darting around the theater to attempt to catch glimpses of people's reactions. They'd appeared absorbed, and she'd definitely seen the glimmer of tears in many pairs of eyes. Exactly what she'd wanted.

She'd only caught one quick glimpse of Klaus as the credits had rolled, been warmed by the look of pride he'd worn, the thumbs up he'd sent her when he'd noticed she was looking. She'd been pulled into a conversation with her director, and a couple of important critic types. She's dying to find him, pull him into a corner so she can let loose at least a few of the excited squeals that are dying to come out. Maybe see if she can manage a quick little victory dance, _something_ to get her nervous energy out before she explodes.

She scans the room for Klaus' tousled curls only to stop short when her eyes land on him. _And_ the model who's hanging all over his arm, her head tipped back as she laughs. Caroline's certain it's a completely premeditated move to allow her to lean on him, use her perfect body and slinky black dress to her advantage.

Caroline has a brief, intensely satisfying, fantasy about stalking over there and ripping out Genevieve's pretty red hair and then strangling her with it.

She takes a few deep breaths, tells herself not to do anything rash. She doesn't want her personal life to overshadow her work and if she marches over there practically breathing fire people _will_ notice. And talk. About how she's a nutball and not about her acting. Slightly calmer her eyes narrow as she studies the pair. As the rational part of her had expected (she _does_ trust him) Klaus is doing little to encourage the other woman, his posture straight and his back pressed to the bar as _she_ invades _his_ space. His expression is polite but not overly interested and he glances up periodically as if he's looking for a way to excuse himself.

Caroline shoves her murder fantasies aside with some difficulty and snatches a glass of champagne from the tray of a passing waiter. She forces her shoulders to relax and lets a pleasant smile drift over her features. She begins to walk, keeping Klaus in her sight as she winds her way in his direction.

It'll take some acting but she'll join them, make small talk with Genevieve until she can manage to get Klaus alone, _subtly_ , for a few minutes.

It kills her but she _knows_ this situation is largely her own fault. She had no public claim on Klaus, at her own insistence, so she couldn't blame someone for trying to make a move when a quick Google search would tell anyone who checked that he was single.

Even if he was _hers_.

Caroline drains her glass, her resolve growing. It was time to do something to make sure she wouldn't feel like this again.

She'd slipped a copy of her room key into Klaus' pocket, pretending to stumble in her heels so she could rest her hand on his chest. He'd leaned in, the picture of gentlemanly concern, though she could see the intrigue in his eyes. He'd left shortly after and Caroline had looked for an opportunity to make her own exit. She'd feigned tiredness, and people had smiled indulgently, and congratulated her on the film. She'd dropped the pretense as soon as she was safely tucked into the backseat of her town car, pulling her phone out.

 **Caroline [12:08 AM]:** On my way.

 **Caroline [12:08 AM]:** Don't even think about ripping my dress. It's Balmain and it's borrowed.

 **Klaus [12:09 AM]:** What about what's under the dress?

 **Caroline [12:10 AM]:** Spanx. Good luck ripping those unless you've got super powers you've been keeping hush hush.

 **Caroline [12:10 AM]:** Though I suppose I could take those off now…

 **Klaus [12:11 AM]:** Please do.

Caroline grins and hits the button to close the driver's partition. Arching her back up off the seat she wrestles the Spanx off, taking off the black lacy bit of underwear she'd worn underneath for good measure. She takes a photo of them on the floor of the car and texts it to Klaus.

 **Caroline [12: 14 AM]:** Figured I'd lose those too. They were expensive.

 **Klaus [12:14 AM]:** How far away are you?

She can picture him clearly, the tense set of his jaw. Imagines how the words would sound, his accent crisp as he pushed them out. Teasing Klaus to the edge of his considerable control is one of her very favorite things even though he _always_ returns the favor. She angles her phone to take another picture, her hand in the frame stroking high on her inner thigh, and sends it.

 **Caroline [12:15 AM AM]:** Fifteen minutes? Feel free to start without me. Just don't finish without me.

 **Klaus [12:15 AM AM]:** Will you? I won't be able to wait to be inside of you, Caroline. I'll need you wet for me.

Caroline moans softly, digging her nails into her skin. She takes a deep shuddery breath, gripping her phone tight. She sends another picture, her fingertips toying with her nipple, the vee of her dress pushed away. And then another, of her hand buried underneath the skirt that's barely covering her with her thighs spread wide. She drops her phone next to her and focuses on her actions, her breaths shallow and loud as she gets hotter, hips circling restlessly against the smooth leather seats as she imagines her touch is Klaus'.

He replies with a photo of his own of his own a few moments later, of his tense abs and his hand stroking his cock. Caroline swallows harshly, touching herself with more purpose, rubbing her clit directly. Her muscles twitch and her eyes are just beginning to roll into the back of her head, the rush building, when her phone buzzes. She whines in frustration, reaching out to tap the screen back to life.

 **Klaus [12:23 AM]:** Don't come, Caroline. I want to see it.

Caroline lets out another noise, pouts at being thwarted and slumping back into the seat. She lightens her motions until they're a tease once more, fighting the urge to let go and chase an orgasm.

Klaus really knew her _too_ well.

* * *

It's still dark when she's awoken. Klaus is trying to be quiet, gathering his discarded clothes. "Mmm," she manages, her voice scratchy, "What time's your flight?"

Caroline stretches as he walks towards her, her muscles deliciously sore. She's naked and she turns onto her back, reaching up to turn on the lamp. She winces at the bright light and doesn't bother to pull the sheet up to cover her breasts. From the feel of them there'll be a mark or two left from his mouth, a faint redness from his stubble. She'd weathered a speculative eyebrow raise or two in the makeup chair when her wardrobe called for her to show some skin before. She could do it again though she fully expected the speculation to turn to interrogation if her plan worked out.

Assuming Klaus agreed.

He traces the slope of her breast with the back of his fingers and her nipple tightens in reaction. Caroline moans, arching her back up into his touch. "Don't start something you can't finish."

Klaus pulls back regretfully, bending to brush his mouth over his. She gets a faint hint of toothpaste before he pulls back. "Sorry, love. I've got to be at the airport in less than an hour."

"Rain check?" she offers hopefully.

He smiles softly, "Definitely. Sorry to have woken you up, sweetheart. I know you're less than fond of mornings."

"Because they're evil," Caroline mutters. She clears her throat, a tinge of nerves starting up. "But I'm glad you did. I need a favor."

Klaus brow lifts and he sits on the bed. "Go on."

"Well…" Caroline starts hesitantly, sitting up. "I was talking to Kat. About us. And how to let people know about us. I figured we'd start kinda subtle."

Klaus' lips have curled into a smirk and he looks _very_ pleased. "Did you now? And what did you have in mind?"

She reaches for the wrist, toys with the watch he always wears. It's a custom thing, she knows. A birthday gift from his agent Marcel a few years ago. She'd considered a necklace but had ultimately decided on something more visible. "Can I borrow this? I'll be photographed at the airport and Kat thinks it'll be enough to get our Twitter stalkers talking. I'll get asked about my love life as per usual during this week's press and I'll drop some coy hints. It'll get the ball rolling. The cast and crew Christmas party is in a couple weeks and Kat figured we could leave it together, maybe drop a few photos on out Instagrams over the holidays, and make it obvious that you're in Virginia with me."

Klaus' expression has remained unchanged, and Caroline is relieved that he seems to be onboard. He had been pushing for them to go public, stating his case numerous times once it became clear that she wanted to continue once they began shooting the show again. He'd backed off lately and she'd been a teeny bit worried that her hesitance had made him reconsider. He takes the watch off without a word, "That's certainly a detailed plan."

Caroline bites her lip. "I like details."

He grabs her hand and kisses her wrist before he clasps his watch around it. "I know. And I think it's brilliant. We'll figure everything out when you get home, yeah?"

She drops back to the bed as he gets to his feet, still grasping her hand, "Yeah. I fly back in four days. Wanna get a late dinner?"

He smiles down at her, and gives her hand a squeeze. He reaches for the heavy quilt they'd kicked off last night and throws it over her. "How about I cook? You can come straight to my house from the airport."

Caroline yawns and pulls the blankets up to her chin, "I'll need to stop by my house and get some things. I didn't pack anything extra."

"Perhaps you should just bring some extra things. I have plenty of space in my closet."

She mumbles an affirmative, makes him promise to call her when he lands. Klaus strokes his hand over her hair one last time before he leaves.

It's only later over breakfast that Caroline realizes that they'd kind of jumped over another relationship milestone and that she'd barely noticed. She chewed her toast as the revelation rolled around in her mind, wondering if it should bother her.

Klaus called before she could decide and they talked about his flight and her schedule over the next few days. Caroline was smiling when she hung up and she decided that it didn't matter if it _should_ bother her. It didn't. At all.

Moving forward felt good, not the least bit scary. Caroline suspected it would only get better. What kind of idiot would let _that_ bother her?


	2. One Year Later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline is obviously angling for a favor. Klaus is suspicious.

**Start A Rumor (One Year Later…)**

**(Prompt: kc+ "'My girlfriend suckered me into dressing up as Santa at our charity fundraiser to raise money for the local children's hospital, and my god this fake beard is itchy'; she better make it up to me later" Celebrity AU. Original drabble can be found in 67. Rated T to light M? No actual smut.)**

When he walks into the house, the one he and Caroline had picked out together six months ago (disagreements over renovation projects were ongoing) he immediately notes that it smells _delicious_.

Which makes Klaus suspicious.

Caroline baked sparingly (her job required her to look like she could kill a man with her bare hands, she often said, and sweets _did not_ help one achieve that look). When she did it was generally either to deal with stress (which benefitted the crew at work immensely as she would bring the treats she produced in the next day) or because she was attempting some manner of bribery.

Klaus is leaning towards the latter in this instance.

He's almost positive she's making the currant spice cookies he was fond of. They were currently on a break from shooting and Caroline had already completed the bulk of her holiday to do list. There's not much she _could_ be stressed about.

Begging the question, whatever could she possibly _want_?

When Klaus makes his way to the kitchen, after stowing his coat, he's greeted by a bright smile, "Hey! You're home early."

She's got a towel wrapped around her hair, wears a robe and he's intrigued by the bit of black ribbon he spies on the strap that's peeking out. Klaus can't wait to get a closer look. Unfortunately, it's possible he'll have to wait. They have a charity engagement tonight, something for a children's hospital Caroline often works with. He'd been half asleep when she'd asked him if he'd go, worn out from a night shoot and happy to _finally_ be his in bed with Caroline wrapped around him.

He recalls agreeing right before drifting off and it had been on the calendar the next day – both the paper one Caroline kept posted in the kitchen and on the app they had on their phones – and Klaus had thought little of it since.

Exactly what time had it started again?

He's wondering if he has enough time to peel Caroline out of that robe and coax her into joining him in the shower (despite the fact she's already finished hers) when she speaks and (unfortunately) forces him from that delightful train of thought, "Did your shopping go well?" She bats her eyelashes innocently and Klaus can't help but smile.

Caroline wasn't a big fan of surprises, had been dropping _completely_ unsubtle hints about what sort of gifts she wanted for months. Klaus had purchased several of her suggestions, along with some others and had then done some hinting of his own regarding the surprise items.

She pretended like it didn't bother her but Klaus had noted some definite disturbances to the things in his portion of their walk in closet, _almost_ like _someone_ had been snooping. Caroline had, of course, denied having any knowledge of such a thing over breakfast that morning ("I'm not a _child_ , Klaus. I have _some_ self-control," she'd sniffed while pointedly ignoring his gaze.

Klaus had anticipated such things, this being the second Christmas he and Caroline have been together, third including the one where they'd just begun their tentative friendship. He knew Caroline's quirks well and so he'd arranged to store all of his packages at Marcel's place, had dropped off the final few not twenty minutes ago.

She can snoop to her little heart's content and won't find so much as a hint.

"Shopping was fine," he tells her breezily. "I do believe my list is complete."

Caroline's eyes narrow and Klaus _knows_ she wants to press but she restrains herself, turning her attention back to the cookies she's setting on a cooling rack with a barely audible huff.

He circles the island and wraps his arm around Caroline's waist, resting his chin on her shoulder as he snags a cookie. She settles back against him with a hum, but wrinkles her nose when he offers her the first bite, "Nope, just brushed my teeth." She lifts on to her toes pecks his cheek, "You should probably start getting ready soon. I left the outfit I need you to wear on the bed."

Klaus raises a brow at that. For events where they knew they'd be photographed they usually coordinated (or their stylists did) to make sure his tie didn't clash with her dress and that sort of thing but that was the extent of Caroline's attempts to influence his clothes. "Is this a costume party?" he asks slowly, trying to remember the conversation they had.

Fruitlessly because it remains a blur. He remembers Caroline speaking softly, the warm hand she'd slipped under his shirt to trace patterns over his ribs. Nothing of the content of her words comes to him, however.

He can't see her face but she shifts her weight slightly, a telltale sign of nerves. "Not exactly."

Ah. So he'd been correct to be suspicious.

"Caroline," he drawls, setting his uneaten cookie down and shifting so he can look at her.

She attempts to maintain her innocent expression but caves quickly under his expectant gaze, throwing up her hands and pulling away from him. She leans against the opposite counter and points at him. "I did _ask_ you about this. And you agreed. It's not my fault you forgot about it."

"Yes," Klaus says dryly, "And I'm sure the timing was _completely_ coincidental. There's no chance that you plotted to use your wiles on me at a weak moment to get me to agree to something I might not have otherwise, is there?"

Caroline looks mildly embarrassed, "There might be a _tiny_ chance that I plotted. A little. But it's for charity and I'm wearing a costume too!"

"And what's your costume, love?"

She glances down at her feet, "Mrs. Claus," she mutters.

"Which would make me…?"

She peeks up, biting her lip for a moment. "Santa," she finally admits with a sigh.

He should have known.

"Absolutely not," Klaus states immediately. "Marcel would _never_ let me forget it. And I shudder to think of the unholy glee Kol would get out of the news. He has the ridiculous habit of purposefully mispronouncing my name for the whole of December as it is."

Something Caroline was endlessly amused with, weathering Klaus' glowers every time she let a giggle slip out. _That_ that only managed to encourage Kol's ridiculous antics. "Marcel won't be there. Kol's not even on this continent so they might not ever know."

"I don't like the word _might_."

She rolls her eyes, "How about probably?"

"Slightly better," Klaus allows. "There won't be press there?"

"Not when we visit the kids," she assures him and he's sure she's mentally rehearsed her speech to convince him. "You'll hand out toys, strain your acting abilities and pretend like you're the cheerful type. Afterwards we have a champagne and cheese thing with other donors where we'll have to mingle. There will be pictures then but you can totally be _you_ then. Just pick one of your suits and bring it along. We'll change there."

He can't _believe_ he's considering this. Caroline knows it too, her cajoling expression melting away into a smile of triumph.

Well, he can't make it _that_ simple for her, can he? It'll set an awful precedent and the slow creep of her things into his half of the closet will accelerate and she'll win the fight about the guest bath and paint it that awful pink she's taken a liking to.

"What's in it for me?" Klaus asks shrewdly.

Her eyes light up immediately and something tells Klaus that she's _also_ prepared for such an eventuality.

Caroline's expression turns sultry as she reaches behind her. She sets her hands on the countertop and hops until she's seated on it before lifting a hand and beckoning him forward. Klaus finds himself moving without taking the time to consider it and Caroline's hands grasp his shirt, her thighs parting until her rests between them. Her robe's slipped down one shoulder and she pushes it further, revealing an exceptionally lovely little bit of lingerie that he's certain is new.

The bra is sheer and plunging, a delicate floral pattern running over the cups that does little to hide the pink of her nipple. Klaus lips his lips, and meets her teasing gaze, "I'm listening."

Caroline laughs, soft and throaty, reaching down to tangle his hand in hers. She draws their joined hands slowly up her legs, "There's a garter. Stockings too. I know you like those."

He really does.

Her voice gets a little breathy as his fingers take over, brushing over the lace that the covers the juncture of her thighs. " _And_ it's a thong. Because I figured it'd be easier to push aside when you bend me over the conference room table at the hospital while we're supposed to be changing for that fancy cocktail party."

His groan is hoarse and Caroline smiles up at him impishly before drawing his hands out from under her robe and scooting back a bit. She nudges his leg with her toes, "Yeah, I figured that would be sufficiently motivating," she says smugly. "I casually asked some questions about cameras while I was getting the details for this thing down, implied I was super concerned about my privacy and was assured that there's none in the conference room that will be at our disposal this evening."

Perhaps he's easy but Klaus is convinced.

He leans into kiss her and Caroline eagerly parts her lips, inviting him in though she places a firm hand on his chest. "We don't have time for anything all that good," she tells him regretfully when she pulls back, lips swollen and wet. "But later. _Definitely_ later."

"Several times over," Klaus vows, low and rough. The shiver that wracks Caroline's frame is most rewarding and Klaus is glad he won't be the only one distracted by less than pure thoughts this evening.

She attempts sternness, shoving him gently in the direction of the doorway. "Go, shower. I'll put the cookies away and be up in a minute to do my makeup."

Reluctantly Klaus pulls away and turns to head upstairs, Caroline's soft humming following him. He can't help the grimace of distaste he makes when he sees the lurid red outfit laid across the foot of the bed.

Red velvet and white fur, shiny black belt and boots. There was even extra padding that he knows is going to be awkward and uncomfortable. He reaches out a tentative hand to the beard that's included, quickly withdraws it upon feeling it against his skin.

That was going to itch something awful and Klaus only _wished_ that he could curse Caroline's deviousness.

He can't not when it's such a part of what makes her who she is.

Klaus quite liked that she wasn't afraid to go after what she wanted. Knew that her single mindedness when in pursuit of a goal could be a beautiful thing. Loved that she was unapologetic about her cleverness and kept him on his toes.

Still. He'd definitely be doing some _plotting_ of his own once this night was through and Caroline had followed through with the incentives she'd offered.

Klaus was certain they'd _both_ enjoy whatever revenge he settled on.


End file.
